Hometown Wedding
by wildkratticusfever
Summary: Mantis makes a little white lie about Tigress and Po and now they have to pretend to get married. But what happens when pretend becomes real?
1. Big Lie

**Hey guys I was holding this story until I was done with at least two of my stories but I coudn't hold it anymore. Right now I'm on my way to DreamWorks Animation here in Glendale, California. So here it goes.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Kung Fu Panda(I will soon enough!)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey Po"TIgress said when she saw Po was chasing Mantis."Why are you chasing Mantis?"She asked.

"Oh hey Ti! Well it turns out Mantis lied... again to his town."Po said.

"What did he lie about this time?"She asked.

"Uh.. hehe"Po laughed nervously"You don't want to know"

"Why not?"

"Well lets just say this lie involves the both of us"Po said nervosly. Tigress gave him a look that said'Tell me everything'."Ok I'll tell you"

_Flashback_

_"Look everyone I'm really sorry I lied about me being the Dragon Warrior"Mantis said"But..uh.. to make it up to all of you. You're all invited to the first EVER weeding of two Masters in Kung Fu history!"He announced._

_"Which tow warriors?!"Someone from the crowd asked._

_"uh.. Master Tigress leader of the Furious Five and uh.. Master Po the Dragon Wariors!"Mantis answered._

_"What?!"Po shouted quietly._

_"Sorry couldn't of think of anyone else"Mantis whispered._

_"When is the wedding."Some one asked._

_"Uh.. in two days"Mantis lied quickly._

_"Alright Mantis we'll all be there in two days!"Some one from the crowd shouted and they all left._

_"MANTIS!"Po shouted and started to chase him all the way to the palace. _

_End of Flashback_

"MANTIS!"Tigress shouted so loud you could her it from the other side of the valley and still had to cover your ears to not go death.

"Yup I figured she would yell too"Po said to himself.

"Oh man now I'm dead. LITERLY!"Mantis said as he saw Po and Tigress heading towards him."AH!"He screamed.

2 hours later...

"Hey guys"Viper said.

"Whats going on?"Monkey asked.

"I don't know looks like they're playing tag"Viper asked.

"Since when does Tigress play tag?"Monkey asked.

"Good point"Viper said"Guys what are you doing?"She asked.

"They're trying to kill me!"Mantis shouted

"why would they want to kill you?"Monkey asked.

"Can't explain! I have to stay alive first"Mantis said and saw Po and Tigress getting closer."AH!"He shouted seeing he's already a goner.

"Alright! That's enough of this nonsense"Shifu said as he jumped right between them. Luckly Tigress stoped running and stoped Po befor he went further."Whats going on that you have been chasing him all day."Shifu asked.

"Mantis told his whole town we were getting married in two days!"Po and Tigress shouted.

"Mantis is this true?"Shifu asked turning to him.

"Maybe"Mantis said.

"And what's worse he invited the whole town."Po said.

Shifu sighed."Mantis go back to the town and tell them there is no wedding"

"Its just that I can't"Mantis said.

"And why not?"Tigress asked.

"Yes Mantis why not?"Shifu asked.

"Because I told them when I wasn't part of the Five. I told if I ever lied to them I would invite them to the biggest bestest wedding ever in history!"Mantis said."And if I tel them there is no wedding I'm dead"

"Yeah but either way you're still dead"Shifu said guesturing to Po and Tigress who were still furious at him.

"Yeah buddy you're either killed by your town or by Po and Tigress"Monkey said. Mantis looked at all of them and then got a devilish idea.

"Po I'm surprised your mad because you did tell me liked Tigress as in smooch smooch"Mantis said making kissing noises and causing Po to blush blood red.

"What I don't like her I mean I like her but not like taht!"Po said.

"Oh yeah then why are you turning red?"Mantis ask.

"Oh now your dead"Po said and started to chase him again.

"Po! Mantis! You two can deal with this later!"Shifu said."Right now you two espacially Mantis need to go and tell the town the truth."

"Yes Master Shifu"Po and Mantis said.

{Mantis's hometown}

"Uh! Everyone! I have an announcement to make!"Mantis sadi getting everyones attention.

"What is it Mantis?!"A pig asked.

"Yes what is it and please hurry I need to try on this new dress I bout for the wedding"Mantis's mom said.

"Uh the weddin in not in two days actually it's tomorrow actually!"Mantis said.

{At the Jade Palace.}

"UGH!"Po screamed as he and Mantis arrived.

"What happened now?"Crane asked.

"Oh I don't know why don't you asked Master Mantis?!"Po screamed he really wasn't in the mood. Everyone looked at Mantis.

"Well... let's just I didn't tell them there was no wedding"Mantis said.

"WHAT?!"They all said.

"Yup! Instead he told them it was moved to tomorrow!"Po said

"WHAT?!"They all said again.

* * *

**Me:Well that looks like a pretty good cliffhanger hope you like.**

**Dad:We're here!**

**Me:*Gasp*Got to go bye. Please Review.**


	2. Peaceful Meadow

**Hey guys I love the Reviews you guys left so here's the next chap.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Kung Fu Panda**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Po why didn't you tell the town the truth?"Tigress asked him.

"Because I couldn't"He answered.

"Why not?"Viper asked.

"Well..."Po said.

_Flashback_

_"You there!"Said a voice._

_"Huh?"Po wondered._

_"You are one lucky guy"Said a pig._

_"Uh... thanks?"Po said."I think"_

_"Your getting married to the best woman in all of China"Said another pig._

_"Uh.. I'm not..."Po began but Mantis covered his mouth._

_"He appriates it guys"Mantis said."Really"_

_End Of Flashback._

"Mantis didn't let me"Po said. Everyone glared at Mantis.

"What?"He said."My mom had bought her dress already and it was one of the expansive ones"

"Yeah but it doesn't mean your suppose to lie!"Po and Tigress shouted.

"They would of understood"Monkey said.

"Well since there is no way out of this now"Shifu said"You two are going to have to pretend to et married."

"WHAT?!"Po and Tigress yelled.

"It's not oppened for discussion!"Shifu said and then he walked away"I want you two to spend time together till tommorow. Understood?"He told them.

"Yes Master"They answered. Viper and the guys left with Shifu.

"Maybe this will help them fall in love"Mantis said.

"Yeah maybe but it was bad for you to lie to a whole town"Viper said.

"I guess we have to spend the whole day today huh?"Po said after a while.

"Yeah"Tigress said

"So where do you want to go?"Po asked

"I'm not sure where do you want to go?"

"Uh do you want to take a walk with me?"He asked.

"Sure"She answered. They went to meadow. It was very buetiful. There was alot of flowers. They didn't know why they went there but something was leading the both of them there. Po stoped for a butterfly landed on his nose. He tried to blow it away but it stayed there. One landed on Tigress's nose too. She too tried to blow it away but it just sat there. After a while both butterflies got of there noses and met up fly around in a circle around the other and both flew of together. Po and Tigress looked at them. To them it seemed like the butterflies had fallen in love? Po looked down to find a Tiger lily. Tigress's favorite. He picked it up and gave it to her. Tigress smiled at this guesture. They looked at each other. But there strance was borcken when two birds flew between them with two little birdies. They danced around, but the peacefulness soon was interupted by the gong.

"We should come here more often"Po said.

"Yeah"Tigrss said. Neither of them wanted to leave. Po walked over to her. Grabbed the Tiger Lilly and put it in her left ear. Tigress blushed at this but you really couldn't see it.

At the Jade Palace...

"Where are Po and Tigress?"Shifu asked.

"I saw them heading for the meadow Master"Viper said"I belive it's better if we just left them alone"Shifu nodded and agreement and they decided to make the finishing touches of the fake wedding.

With Po and Tigress...

They were both laughing. Tigress, who still had the Tiger lily in her ear, was having the time of her life. The more time she spent with Po the more she wanted the lie to be real. It was the same thing for Po. Although both knew Shifu would never accept them. Po looked at Tigress who was watching the clouds. Tigress noticed.

"What?"She asked.

"Nothing"Po said and turned away. Tigress smiled and scooted closer to him. Close enough to rest her head on his shoulder. Po was surprised at first but then put his arm around her. Night time was nearing but they still didn't want to leave. It looked even more buetiful at night. There was fireflies and just like the butterflies one landed on eachothers nose except only on Po's nose. Po looked down at it and tried to blow it away. Tigress laughed he looked like he had a glowing nose. Another one lande on Tigress's nose. It was Po's turn to laugh. Some fireflies made a heart around them and the fireflies on their noses flew off. Po and Tigress though didn't realized they were moving closer and closer to each other until their lips met the other. They were both thinking the same thing. _This was Master Shifu's best Idea since forever and Mantis's best lie._ After a few minutes to parted for air. They were both smiling afte a while they fell asleep uder the stars. Shifu and The rest of the Five had assumed Po and Tigress went to bed already to their own rooms. They didn't bother to check because they were to tierd.

* * *

**Well there you go I had to re-write this multiple times because for some reason it didn't want to save. Hope you liked it. Please Review.(;**


	3. Wedding day

**Hey guys I love the Reviews you guys left me I love it. It makes me sooo happy*Sobs*sorry I just went out of character right now. Anyways heres the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Kung Fu Panda**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Tigress woke up to see that she was still in Po's arms. She smiled remmebering what happend the night before. She then remmebered what they had to do later today.

"PO!"Tigress tried to wake him up"Po wake up"

"Uh... Five more minutes dad"Po said.

"Po wake up we have to get to palace before the gong"She said.

"Ahhh!"Po said

"Po come on we have to go"Tigress said as she started to walk away. She than sensed he wasn't fallowing. She turned around and found him smiling at her."What?"The smile was then telling her everything."Oh no Po not now we have-"Tigress was inturped by Po who started to tickle her like crazy"Pohahahastophahahacome onhahahawe have to go"She said. Po then stoped and Tigress ended right on top of him."Oh Po"She said and kissed him which he returned without hesitation. After a while they parted for breath.

"I love you Tigress"Po said.

"I love you too Po"Tigress said.

_Gong!_

"Ohoh"Po and Tigress said and they ran to the barracks luckly for them the was just the gong for the master.

_Gong!_

That one was for everyone luckly they were right there.

"Ok students time to get this fake wedding in progress"Shifu told them."Viper you get Tigress in her dress and you boys will get Po in his suit. And Tigress no complaining about the dress" In Tigress's room Tigress stared at the dress. It wasn't long but not too short either. It was white. It had a red ribbon around the waist. The top half had alot of pearls.(If you want to see it got to this website real/dream_in_ ) Who said she wouldn't like it. Tigress sighed _only if Shifu and the rest of the Five knew we were actually in love. _Po and Tigress thought. While this was going on Mantis's town was arriving.

"You think the lie is real?"a pig asked a goat who was next to him walking.

"Well thats what it looks like"He answered.

"Well we'll see it's real or not"

"Or maybe they're just pretending to get married to keep us happy"

"Could be"

Po got to the alter. He looked quite nice acutally. He was a white tux with a red tie. Po was actually nervous it felt like it was real. _I wish_. He said to himself. Everyone stood up for the bride, Tigress, was coming. Po smiled at her and she smiled too. When Tigress arrived at the alter everyone sat down. Shifu was supecting something though when they said the 'fake' vows. "You may kiss the bride"

"Ohoh"Viper and the guys got worried

"How are they going to pretend to-?"Mantis didn't finish his question because he saw Po and Tigress actually kissing but it looked real.

"Wow they are good at pretending"Monkey said. Mantis nodded in agreement.

"I don't think they are pretending"Shifu said with a smile. They turned to Po and Tigress and they had already parted and the both of them were smiling.

"Yup they were definitely NOT pretending"Monkey, Mantis and Crane said.

"Aww I'm so happy for them"Viper said.

"But was all pretend"Shifu said. They all looked at eachother then at Po and Tigress.

"Well to me Master Shifu"Mr. Ping came in"It looks like they are in love"

"Indeed Mr. Ping"Shifu said and they all walked up to them"Po, Tigress"Po and Tigress turned to him and realized they were in BIG trouble.

"Master Shifu"Po said"Look I know it was suppose to be pretend"

"Panda"

"But I really do care for Tigress I really do"

"Panda"

"You can't separte us ok I..."

"PO!"

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to say congratulations you two to me looks like you two are really officially husband and wife."He told them with a smile.

* * *

**Well there you go hoped you liked. Please Review**


End file.
